Meeting the Wizard
Here's how meeting the Wizard goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet The Wizard of Oz. they are walking down the hallway Umbreon: This hallway goes on forever. Cowardly Lion: Wait a minute, fellas! I was just thinking, I really don't wanna see the Wizard this much! I better wait for you outside! Scarecrow: What's the matter? Erza Scarlet: He's scared again. Lion grabs his tail as he starts crying Dorothy: Don't you know the Wizard's gonna give you some courage? Cowardly Lion: I'd be too scared to ask him for it! loudly Odellus: Don't worry, we'll ask him for you. But you have to be present to him. Cowardly Lion: I'd sorta wait outside. around, but gets pulled back Dorothy: Wait, why? Cowardly Lion: Because I'm still scared! loudly then he pulls his tail growls Scarecrow: What happened?! Cowardly Lion: Somebody pulled my tail! Gallus: Oh, for the love of pete! You did it yourself! Cowardly Lion: at his tail Oh. Scarecrow: his paw Come on! Smolder: Yeah, we've came this far! There's no turning back now. continues walking down the hall Oz: COME FORWARD! big doors open Cowardly Lion: Tell me when it's over! his eyes soon enter a giant room where we see a set Cowardly Lion: Look at that! Look at that! in vain as the Wizard's head appears I wanna go home! Oz: I am Oz! The Great & Powerful! Who are you? others don't say a thing Oz: Who are you?! and Brian move in to the Wizard Dorothy: If you please... I am Dorothy. The small and meek. Brian: And I'm Brian Griffin. And this is my wife, Sylveon, my friend, Little Bear. And these are our teams, friends, and family. Dorothy: We've come to ask you... Oz: SILENCE! Dorothy: Oh! run back Jiminy Cricket! Oz: The Great & Powerful Oz, knows why you had come! Step forward Tin Man! Man does so Oz: You dare to come to me for a heart, do you? You clicky, clanking, collection of collagenous junk?! Tin Man: Ah! shakes Y-y-yes sir. Y-ye-yes, your honor. You see, nervously a while back, we we're walking down the yellow brick road. And... Oz: QUIET! Tin Man: Ah! back Oz: And you, Scarecrow! Only to front me to ask for a brain?! he speaks Scarecrow bows Oz: You billowing bale of bovine fodder! Scarecrow: Yes, your honor! I mean your excellency! I-I-mean tour Wizardry!" Oz: Enough! run back Oz: And you, Lion! cautiously moves forward Oz: Well? Lion faints Lois: Lion! run up to him Dorothy: You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Frightening him like that when he came to you for help! Sylveon: Yeah, and all he wanted was some courage! Oz: Silence, whippersnappers! The beneficent Oz has every intention of granting your requests! Lion gets back up in surprise Cowardly Lion: What's that? What'd he say? Huh, what'd he say? Oz: But first, you must prove yourselves worthy, by performing a very small task. Little Bear: What kind of task? Oz: Bring me the broomstick of the Witch of the West. Yona: Kill the Witch? Chinta: That doesn't sound so hard. Tin Man: But if we do that, we'll have to kill her to get it! Oz: Bring me her broomstick, and I'll grant your requests. Now, go. Cowardly Lion: But.... But what if she kills us first? Oz: I SAID GO!!!! Flareon: I think we'd better do what the Wizard says! Ocellus: Agreed! Cowardly Lion, Flareon, and Ocellus run out from the room and jump out of a window Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series